You're Not Alone (whether you like it or not)
by paintitwithapen
Summary: Harvey is too stubborn to admit that h's sick, luckily Donna and Mike are there to help, whether or not he wants their air. Just a fluffy story because sometimes we need a respite from the constant drama in suits.


Harvey knew it was going to be a rough day from the moment he woke up. His throat felt as though he had swallowed sand, he couldn't breath through his nose, and he began hacking out a cough as soon as he sat up in bed. Most people would simply make a cup of tea, a bowl of soup, call in sick, and rest all day. However, Harvey Spector was not "most people." He was a stubborn lawyer who always got his way, and if he said he was going to work despite his condition, he would be in the office within the hour _thank you very much_.

Harvey's initial drive wavered slightly when he got out of bed, and stood up too quickly, making the view of New York swim in front of him. He stumbled for a moment, black spots dancing in his vision. But, Harvey would not be kept away from the current case (guaranteed to bring in another multi-million dollar client) by a bit of vertigo. He forced himself to move to the bathroom and ready himself for the day. He stumbled to the bathroom and flicked on the lights, quickly closing his eyes against the light. Harvey blindly reached towards the shower handle and turned the water to hot, allowing the room to fill with steam.

Exactly 50 minutes, half a box of tissues, and a bagel later, Harvey strolled into his office, not making eye contact with Donna, hoping to avoid the ridiculous questions she was sure to ask about his well-being, which would result in an argument about his presence in the office when it was apparent to everyone other than Harvey that he needed to be at home, trying to recover, rather than over-working himself. But, even (maybe the better word is especially) the _great Harvey Spector_ could not avoid Donna. As Harvey passed by her desk, Donna's chair turned to follow his path, and she popped up from the chair as soon as Harvey entered his office.

"Donna, I don't want to hear it," were the first words out of Harvey's sore throat when he walked into his office. Donna followed him in anyway, she was immune to Harvey's attempts to stop her comments.

"Harvey, you need to go home, you sound terrible, and there's no way you can handle the meeting with Wallace today if you lose your concentration every few minutes because you're sneezing." Donna said. "I mean, your tie is crooked Harvey, that doesn't happen when you feel well!" She gave Harvey that _look_ (the _I'm Donna_ one, you know what it is) and spun around, walking out of the door.

Of course Harvey knew Donna was right, but would he ever admit that? Not a chance. He was going to stick it out, Harvey Spector refused to be defeated by a simple cold.

Two hours later, Harvey was practically asleep at his desk, mindlessly going through a few files when Mike entered (Donna was not at her post, so he slipped in unannounced) and startled Harvey, making him sneeze.

"Harvey, look what I found for,"

"Mike, stop shouting, would you? We are in an office, not on the streets, keep your voice down," Harvey interrupted.

Mike stood still and quiet for a moment. While Harvey was often (usually) blunt, this was a bit harsh for him. Normally, he let Mike get out a little more of his sentence, especially when they were working on such a big case. Mike looked more closely at Harvey and noticed his red eyes and nose, not to mention the purple marked below his eyes, showing his exhaustion. He may have looked fine to someone just giving him a glance, but the perfectly tailored suit couldn't hide his fatigue.

"Harvey, you have to go home. You can't go to your meeting when,"

"Donna already mentioned that, thanks Mike. Now shut up, my head is pounding." Harvey had his head bowed, and his fingers circled his temples, trying to relieve the throbbing.

Mike took pity on him despite his terrible attitude. "I'm going to find you some pain medicine Harvey, just sit tight and stop trying to work, okay?" Mike left without waiting for a response, he knew better than to let Harvey try to fight him. He glance back at Harvey as he exited, and was relieved to find him setting down the folder he had been holding in favor of sitting back in his chair. Mike was worried he would actually attempt to continue to solve the client's apocalyptic issue (at least, the client had described it as such) instead of giving his body a break. Mike debated where to find pain reliever when Donna appeared in front of him (seriously how did she always know when to arrive?) holding a bottle of Advil.

"Always be prepared," she said with a wink before brushing by him and settling herself in her seat. A smile graced Mike's face,

"Thanks Donna!" Donna just smiled at him.

"Thank you Mike, Harvey freaks out at me whenever I try to help him, and I know he wasn't very kind to you when you tried to give him a hand, but he needs someone other than me who's going to be there for him to make decisions for him when his ego is in his way." Mike just smiled back. He knew that Harvey just needed a little tough love, even if he would never admit the fact.

When Mike got back into the room, Harvey was on the leather couch with his jacket over the armrest and an arm thrown over his face. He looked paler than before.

"Hey Harvey, I found some medicine, well, Donna did her thing and saved the day, but I brought it in, and I'm planning on forcing you to have it so Donna won't yell at me, so here you go," Mike said, giving Harvey a few pills. He reached to the side table and passed Harvey a bottle of water for the pills (Harvey was attempting to take them without water, did he ever give up?) Harvey took the water and eagerly took a sip, clearly looking for relief from his pain.

"Thanks."

"I'm sorry, what did you say?" Mike questioned, while holding back a smile.

"You know what I said."

"But I want to hear you say it again, Harvey." Mike was not going to let Harvey get away that easily.

"Thank you for helping me, even though I am a perfectly capable person who could have handled it alone," Harvey stated. And even though his words were not the most grateful, Mike knew that Harvey did appreciate someone caring about him.

Mike sat down on the chair adjacent to Harvey, while Harvey rested and allowed the medicine to do its work. Mike noticed that Harvey actually looked peaceful like this. He wondered how often Harvey allowed himself to let go and relax, to not be _The_ _Harvey Spector_ that everyone knew. Harvey carried the weight of the world on his shoulders, and not everyone realized this. Mike wanted Harvey to have people he could go to and just be Harvey. Not some superhuman attorney. Not the best looking bachelor in New York. Just Harvey. Mike glanced up, and when he saw Donna looking at him approvingly, he realized that Harvey had those people now, and they would do anything to help him.


End file.
